


I Like You A Latte

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Living Together AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: a coffee shop au / living together au gone wrong (or right however you want to view it)baekhyun works at his local coffee shop, ten is his roommate. they kind of sort of like each other but neither knows it.mongryong also makes an appearance





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to introduce you to my self indulgent favorite pairing just in time for superm’s debut!
> 
> it’s mostly just 3k words of slice of life garbage fic with a flicker of smut at the very very end and it’s not even a lot so sorry 2 let anyone down it’s not pwp 
> 
> also just a fyi i haven’t written a fic in like three years and i know it’s probably not great but i wrote it for myself and had fun doing it so i love it regardless
> 
> this was also written in two nights, both times i wrote it was after 2am SO i apologize for any typos or grammar errors or anything like that

Baekhyun hates his job. Well, he loves his job. The people he works with are saints and probably the best people he’s ever met in his entire life. He hates the customers. He works at the local coffee shop part time, something literally everyone in their lifetime probably ends up doing at one point or another. Customers come and go, and are essentially rude as most are when they aren’t caffeinated (or overly caffeinated). 

It’s a Monday. Everyone’s favorite day of the week. And Baekhyun’s been at work since 6am, preparing to open for their big morning rush of customers. They don’t open until 8am, but there’s a lot of work to do before then. 

He comes in, bleary eyed and not so ready to start the day. He doesn’t bother putting on his apron because it will just get in the way for now. Baekhyun prepares the bake case and starts brewing their medium and dark roasts when his manager comes out from his office in the back room. 

Junmyeon is the nicest manager he’s ever had. He’s a down to earth guy who also likes to make jokes while at work, so Baekhyun couldn’t ask for a better manager. As long as he’s not busting Baekhyun’s balls for making multiple drinks wrong during one shift, that is. 

“Taeyong called out sick, so it’s just going to be us two for the first couple hours until backup comes in at 10.” Junmyeon breaks the news.

Baekhyun sighs in defeat. Taeyong is his usual opening buddy, but he guesses he can handle it. 

“Will we survive? Probably. Will we hate it? Absolutely.” Junmyeon jokes and pats Baekhyun on the shoulder. “What a Monday.” 

•

The morning rush of customers is heavier than usual, which makes a great impact when there’s only two people working. Baekhyun rushes to make what feels like a million lattes and cappuccinos while Junmyeon mans the register and does his best to help Baekhyun grab goodies from the bake case in between heavy customer loads. 

It starts to slow down around a quarter til 10 which is a godsend but also unfair considering their next employee comes in soon and they missed all the mayhem. 

Both Baekhyun and Junmyeon take a deep breath almost in unison once the coffee shop settles down. Customers either come and go, or find seats at their usual tables and pull out laptops, textbooks, etc to work. 

The bell above the door sounds and Baekhyun has a moment of panic that another rush will come through, but it’s only one person this time. He’s carrying a book under one arm and his bag slouched across the opposite shoulder. He knows this face.

“Hey cutie, you want the usual?” Baekhyun winks, already pulling out the cup to write his name on it. 

“Don’t you flirt enough to make up for not flirting first thing in the morning?” Ten waves at him, a little annoyed but it’s all in good fun. 

“There’s no such thing as too much flirting, Tennie.” Baekhyun smiles a broad smile and sets his cup down on the counter. “Another paper?” He asks, nodding to the book under his arm.

“Fine Arts Review.” Ten says, sounding sad. “It’s taken me a week just to figure out what I want to write about, and the paper is due tomorrow.”

“Maybe I can help.” Baekhyun says proudly. “I am a Fine Arts Connoisseur myself.”

“Just because you look at esports Fanart does not make you a Fine Arts Connoisseur.” Ten laughs.

Baekhyun supposes he should start making Ten’s latte before he gets his pride bruised anymore than it already is. 

Baekhyun handcrafts the most delicious latte he’s ever made and sends it down to Ten at the end of the counter. He waits for him to take a sip of it, but Ten grabs the cup and immediately finds an empty table to crack open his book on. Baekhyun pretends he’s not a little disappointed, but after a few minutes Ten calls out to him from his table. 

“Delicious as always, Baekhyunnie~”

Baekhyun smiles at that and then starts to wonder where his coworker is so he can take his break. 

Once Jungwoo arrives at work, Baekhyun is released on his first break of the day, and a wonderful break that will be.

Working at a coffee shop means free coffee whenever you’re working, and discounted coffee whenever you’re not. So naturally Baekhyun gets himself a latte, and makes another for Ten on the house. He brings both the lattes and himself out from behind the counter and plops down in a chair at Ten’s table.

“I’m not even done with my first one.” Ten says as Baekhyun sets the latte in front of him.

“You looked like you needed another one.” Baekhyun replies. “Besides, you’ll probably need more than two lattes to get you through that paper.”

Ten groans and puts his pen down on top of his notebook. 

•

By the time Baekhyun’s shift ends at 2pm, Ten is long gone from the coffee shop. He knows Ten isn’t finished with his paper, he’s just probably fed up with the amount of coffee Baekhyun keeps offering to shove down his throat and also the soft music playing in the coffee shop can get to be a little much when you’re frustrated and cramming. 

Baekhyun takes off his apron and blows Jungwoo a kiss of good luck before stepping into the back room to let Junmyeon know he’s heading out. 

“See you tomorrow!” He calls after both of them before he leaves the shop and starts his walk back home. 

Baekhyun lives in an apartment just a short walk from the coffee shop. Very convenient for working, but also not very convenient when your boss needs backup at work and knows you live not even half a mile away. 

He digs his keys out of his pocket and goes to put them in the door when it’s pulled open and a blur that looks very similar to Ten is standing there looking frazzled.

“Your dog,” Ten says out of breath, “is driving me absolutely nuts.”

Baekhyun stands there confused before he peers past Ten in the doorway and spots Mongryong, his sweet corgi, with something in his mouth. 

“What-“ Baekhyun starts.

“He stole my pen and has had me chasing him around the house for it for ages! I tried to get another one but can’t seem to find any in this damn apartment!” Ten fumes. “Please stop standing there looking stupid and help me.” 

“Ouch,” Baekhyun says, pretending to be hurt, and comes in the apartment. 

Ten storms off to his room for a minute, leaving Baekhyun and his dog in the small living room. 

“Mongryong, what did you do?” Baekhyun says sternly. “Drop!” He says quite a few times before Mongryong gets the point and gives up, dropping the pen on the floor in front of Baekhyun’s feet.

Ten comes out a moment later to see the situation diffused and his slobbery pen on the floor.

“Great.” He says, grabs the pen, and goes back to his room and shuts the door.

“Look what you did.” Baekhyun says to Mongryong, who puts his ears back. He puts his stuff on the couch and goes to knock on Ten’s door.

He knocks before opening the door anyway and sees Ten with his hands in his hair, clearly frustrated.

“I only have 3 more pages to write and they won’t come to me.” Ten announces. “Then your dog stole my pen, and now-“

“Why are you even writing free hand anyway?” Baekhyun asks, sitting on Ten’s bed.

“What?” Ten says startled. “Are you victim blaming me? Because clearly Mongryong has it out for me.”

“I was just asking.” Baekhyun holds his hands up in defense. “You have to type it all up to turn it in anyway, don’t you? Why free hand it?”

“It helps me process my writing better,” Ten admits. “i like to write it out before I type it so I can edit it as I go and it’s like I’m doing two drafts.”

There’s an awkward pause when neither of them know what to say, but the air feels slightly lighter than it did when Baekhyun got home. 

•

It’s almost 3am and Baekhyun is scrolling through his phone while laying in bed when his door to his bedroom is flung open. 

“I finished it!” Ten announces. “I finished it and turned it in and now I’m going to sit here and worry about what my professor is going to say, but I finished it!”

Baekhyun sits up and has only a few moments to process thought before Ten is jumping on his bed and is practically in his lap. They topple over until they’re both laying down in a weird pile of limbs.

“Let’s celebrate?” Baekhyun says, confused.

Neither of them realize how close they are to each other until Baekhyun can feel Ten’s breath on his cheek. There’s a weird tension in the room, but it doesn’t last long before Ten is untangling himself from Baekhyun and standing back up.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and leaves the room, not shutting the door behind him. 

That was weird, Baekhyun thinks briefly and then thinks about it a lot more while he tries to fall asleep.

•

That night Baekhyun has a dream about Ten crawling into bed with him. Baekhyun holds him close enough to feel his breath on his cheek again, but this time he feels braver than he did in that moment before and he moves in to kiss him.

It’s a soft kiss that slowly escalates and Ten has his hands running through Baekhyun’s hair. There’s quick tongue presses against lips and slight hair pulling and it starts to get heated and before either of them know it—

Baekhyun’s alarm is going off loud and clear in his ear and he’s late for work. He must’ve been snoozing his alarm in his sleep this whole time because he’s 30 minutes late for work and if Junmyeon would kill him if he could. 

“Shit!” He yells and fumbles to find his work clothes. 

He runs out to grab his stuff from the couch, gives Mongryong a kiss goodbye, and a weird thought lingers about giving Ten a kiss goodbye too. He doesn’t even give himself the chance to check and see if Ten is still home before he leaves the house and books it down the street to the coffee shop.

“Sorry, sorry!” Baekhyun screeches when he comes charging into Junmyeon’s office. 

“No need to apologize, we’ve been slow all morning. I thought maybe you caught what Taeyong has, but it’s a relief to see you show up. I was just about to text you.” Junmyeon says, more relaxed than Baekhyun feels is possible in this situation. 

He lets out a sigh of relief and puts on his apron. He apologizes to Jungwoo for being late as well, and gets right to making the drinks that are lined up on the counter. 

•

The next time Baekhyun sees Ten is later that afternoon when he’s getting off work. Ten is just coming into the coffee shop when Baekhyun is leaving, and for a brief moment it feels like both of them are lingering in thought of waiting up for one another, but neither do. Ten goes in to order his latte he knows Baekhyun won’t be there to make perfectly. And Baekhyun goes home with an empty feeling in his chest. 

He goes home and immediately puts Mongryong’s harness on and takes him for a long, long walk around the block that turns into two, three laps and then even a quick run. Mongryong is thrilled to have the exercise; Baekhyun is chasing something he can’t quite put his finger on yet.

When they both get back home, Baekhyun and Mongryong curl up on the couch together and pass out for a longer-than-necessary power nap. By the time Baekhyun wakes up, it’s to the sound of the lock turning in the door and Ten letting himself in quietly. 

Baekhyun pretends to still be asleep while he listens to Ten put his stuff down on the counter in the kitchen. He can tell Ten is hesitating. Hesitating to wake Baekhyun up, ir hesitating to just go to his room and leave Baekhyun be, he’s not sure. There’s a few long quiet moments before he hears a sigh and soft footsteps that lead off to the direction Baekhyun assumes is Ten’s room, and then he hears the sound of his door click shut.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and stares long and hard at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do.

•

It’s 3am again, which just seems to be the time weird things happen between the two of them. This time, Baekhyun is going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on in this household.

He just about throws himself out of bed and puts on pajama pants for some decency. He leaves his room and treads down the hallway quietly and sees Ten’s door is cracked open. He hears a weird sound, so he doesn’t knock or push it open. Baekhyun hesitates in the doorway, and he hears a small “Baekhyunnie~” come from Ten’s mouth in a tone that is definitely not something Baekhyun was prepared to hear. He speed walks back to his room and doesn’t dare shut the door so the sound doesn’t alert Ten. 

Baekhyun lays in bed and tries his best to sleep with his eyes squeezed shut. Trying not to imagine Ten jerking off to the thought of him. 

•

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up on his own at 10am. He didn’t set an alarm because he has the day off, but he also didn’t sleep well. “Didn’t sleep well” meaning he was up all night trying to keep his thoughts at bay, and then when he slept he had dirty dreams anyway. 

Unfortunate that he didn’t have work because he didn’t have anything to do all day to keep his mind off of things at home. He almost considered calling Junmyeon to ask if they needed any extra help just so he could get out of the house. 

His next best bet was to just stay in bed all day and not leave his room. He couldn’t bare to. His head was a nightmare of wanting to do unspeakable things with his roommate. And said roommate has no idea Baekhyun even heard what he was doing last night. Oh, everything was so terrible. 

He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep and dream peacefully for the rest of the entire morning and afternoon, when there was a knock at his door. He didn’t shut the door last night so the knock partially pushed the door open, and he saw Ten standing there.

“Come in,” Baekhyun said cautiously.

Ten pushed the door open, looking disheveled as ever. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was just from sleep, or from something else too. He tried not to think about it. 

“I was hoping you’d want to go get breakfast with me?” Ten said in more of a question than a statement. 

Baekhyun weighed his options. He could either lay in bed all day and think about how miserable his life was. Or he could go get something delicious to eat with his roommate who he wants to kiss more than ever right now. How hopeless both of these options were.

“Sure,” He accepted. “Let me get dressed.”

“Nope, we’re going in our pajamas.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun stares at him wide-eyed for a moment before nodding. Baekhyun make look lousy, but at least Ten looks cute with his hair bed-tousled and in baggy pajama pants and—

He begs his brain to stop working before he says any of it out loud. 

The breakfast place Ten selects is one that they go to often together. It’s open 24 hours and they’re usually there after midnight, and usually not in pajamas. It’s a sight to behold when the waiters they know by name see them come in together looking like they just rolled out of bed — which they did. 

Baekhyun orders pancakes and Ten orders an omelet. They sit in silence for a long while before Baekhyun breaks it.

“You’re so cute when you just roll out of bed,” Baekhyun tries his usual flirting, but it feels off. Ten flushes a little bit but waves it off with a laugh.

“You’re so corny.” He says, and Baekhyun can tell he’s embarrassed. “I...I wanted to talk to you. That’s why I wanted to go out. I didn’t want to do it at home.”

“I’m all ears.” Baekhyun says nervously. 

“I’m sorry about the other night. For jumping into bed with you, I got carried away,” Ten admits. He’s picking at his omelet now, not so much eating it anymore. 

“Why are you apologizing? I didn’t have a problem with it. You’re the one that left the room. We could’ve laid like that all night if it were up to me.” Baekhyun blurbs more than he means to, but he figures if they’re having this talk than now is the time for honesty.

Ten flushes again at that. 

“I realized something that night.” He stabs his omelet. “I realized I—“

“Kind of like you.” Baekhyun finishes his sentence for him. 

“Y..yeah? Yeah that.”

“Me too, I think.” 

Baekhyun takes a big bite of his pancake, nervous but still desperately hungry apparently. 

“I had a dream about you the other night,” Baekhyun admits impulsively. “I think I want to kiss you.”

“I,” Ten starts, “definitely want to kiss you.” 

And with that, they abandoned their meals, left enough money to cover it on the table, and went back to their apartment as fast as they could.

•

They barely make it in the apartment in one piece before stumbling to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Baekhyun has Ten presses against his bedroom door. 

“Do you mean it?” Baekhyun asks. “I don’t want to push it.”

“Please kiss me,” Ten says and Baekhyun does.

Baekhyun kisses him slow and passionately, like he’s wanted to kiss him for days. Truth is, they’ve lived together for months and neither of them can deny they’ve wanted this just about the whole time. They just needed something to kick it into action.

Ten parts his lips and lets Baekhyun press his tongue against them and then slip it inside Ten’s mouth. They explore each other’s mouths like this for a few minutes; heated kissing while Ten reaches up to put his hands in Baekhyun’s hair. Just like his dream, except they’re not in bed. Yet. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan at both of those thoughts.

Ten walks him backwards until the backs of Baekhyun’s knees are pressed against the bed. They give in with the slightest pressure and Baekhyun’s falling onto his back and he reaches his arm out in a swift movement to bring Ten down on top of him. 

Ten doesn’t hesitate to reach between then and rub Baekhyun through his pants, and he isn’t surprised to find Baekhyun already hard. He gets his cock out soon after and uses the bit of precum to help jerk him off slow. Baekhyun is just about a mess beneath Ten. 

“What were you..ah...thinking about?” Baekhyun asks. “Last night.”

Ten flushes immediately and pulls his hand off of Baekhyun’s cock, embarrassed.

“No,” Baekhyun whines. “Please don’t stop.”

Ten eventually grabs Baekhyun in his hand again and sighs. 

“I didn’t mean to hear,” Baekhyun admits through a moan. “I just wanted to talk and accidentally heard. I promise I didn’t stay. I went back to my room right and was too nervous to shut the door and scare you.”

Ten is jerking him off slow, causing Baekhyun to fall apart under him. Baekhyun admits he likes it slow, but wishes Ten wouldn’t tease him like he is.

“I was thinking about you,” Ten says, obviously. “I was thinking about you……”

Ten is nervous, Baekhyun can tell. More nervous than he’s ever seen him. He can only imagine having Baekhyun’s dick in his hand is not helping. 

“Just say it,” Baekhyun whispers, his voice rough. “Please.”

“I was thinking about your mouth.” 

“And?” Baekhyun whimpers. 

“I was thinking about...you sucking me off.” Ten finally admits, and he’s redder than a tomato. Baekhyun whines at how cute he looks like that. “But I can't ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun reaches down and grabs Ten’s hand around his own cock. Baekhyun shivers at the touch. He wants to get off, but he knows this is genuinely more important right now. 

Next thing Ten knows, he’s sitting on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed and Baekhyun is on the floor, kneeling between his legs with his hand around his own cock. Ten shivers at seeing Baekhyun like this, between his legs. 

Baekhyun takes his time. He reaches up with one hand to rub Ten’s cock through his pajama pants slowly. He makes sure Ten is a writhing mess before even thinking about taking his cock out. Once he does though, it’s not long before Baekhyun is wrapping his lips around the head softly. Ten moans too loud at the feeling and puts a hand over his face, embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to hide from me,” Baekhyun says before licking up the sides and kissing the tip. 

Ten is a mess alright. He can’t remember the last time he got sucked off by someone else, let alone like this. Usually it’s just messy one night stands here and there for fun, or something lazy on accident with a friend just to help out. But this means something. Ten hasn’t actually been with someone in months, and especially not someone he has feelings for like this. 

He mentally waves off his thoughts and is jolted back to the present when Baekhyun puts him in his mouth finally. Ten whines as Baekhyun sucks hard before taking the base of his cock in his hand. 

It’s messy and kind of dirty, with the way Baekhyun is looking up at Ten under his eyelashes with this look that’s almost impossible to describe. There’s so much lust and want there, but it’s also tender and caring. He wants to take care of Ten, and so he does.

Baekhyun takes care of him and jerks himself off at the same time. It doesn’t last long like that. Baekhyun is moaning helplessly around Ten’s cock and Ten is whining and just about crying under Baekhyun’s touch. They both come—mostly because Baekhyun waited impatiently to come at the same time—and Ten collapses on the bed.

He falls back with a loud dramatic sigh, tears brimming his eyes. 

“You’re the worst.” Ten says.

“I think I’m the best.” Baekhyun says. 

They both clean up a bit and then crawl into Baekhyun’s bed together. They’re close enough where Baekhyun can feel Ten’s breath on his cheek. This time he does close the gap between then and give Ten a soft kiss before they doze off.

—Fin

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i was really nervous about the smut so i hope it was decent 
> 
> also i hope more people write baekten or ill have to write more myself


End file.
